


怕不是假开车

by kawayina



Category: all湛
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:20:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22567720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawayina/pseuds/kawayina
Kudos: 6





	怕不是假开车

无，无聊。。咳咳。。”两腿被人分开，感觉到宽大粗糙的双手正握住自己玉茎上下套弄，蓝湛瞪着一双琉璃色浅瞳，哼声喘息道，“下作。。”

“本座寻思着，该如何教训你比较合适。。”俯身吻住了蓝湛娇滴滴的红润嘴唇，汲取着对方透着干净檀香味的气息，温若寒加快了手中撸动速度。

“呃。。呃。。”被抚慰的爽极，蓝湛绷紧足尖，害羞地踢了踢温若寒腰腹处，辱骂声都带上了几分娇嗔，“走开，快滚。。”

却说此时，屏风后的两个孩子对里头的事儿又好奇又害怕。伴随着一声剧烈的撞击声和茶杯摔碎的声音，娘亲似乎在哭喊着求救，两个孩子听得心脏一颤一颤地，刚打算跨过屏风走进去劝解父亲，却发现温若寒抱着蓝湛走了出来。

“你们在房里呆着，为父过会儿便回来。”温若寒踢开房门，紧紧搂着怀里不断挣扎的人儿，出门前还不忘用灵力把铁门锁了，防止孩子们跑出来。

两个小家伙面面相觑，他们从未见过父亲气成这般模样，也从未见过“母亲”反抗的如此剧烈。老大挠着脑袋，对着紧闭的殿门自言自语道：“不科学啊，如果他们恩怨是非这么多，我和弟弟又是怎么来的。。”

沉着步伐走到室外，也不管走廊上有修士来来往往，温若寒蹲下身，将蓝湛往草坪上一放。他整理了一下被对方抓弄至皱巴巴的衣物，捋顺长发后，不客气地对着蓝湛扇过一巴掌，训斥道：“从现在起闭上你的嘴巴，否则刑罚加重。”

“不。。”蓝湛瞪着眼睛，嘴角被打的又青又肿，更显出几分被凌虐后的美感，他继续控诉着，毫无畏惧，“温若寒，你不行了，还是你儿子好，能让忘机舒服。。”

“你，你怎么变成这样了？”温若寒用膝盖抵住蓝湛大腿，顺势将人压倒在草坪上，气的齿缝间摩擦至咯咯作响。他略过蓝湛视死如归的眼神，又细细凝视着对方这些年变得愈发俊美的容颜，狠狠咬住身下人嘴唇，往下啃着下巴，一路舔舐到脖颈，忿忿道：“居然敢对温某如此言语。。”

“呃。。”蓝湛狠狠拍打过温若寒后背，他被压的快喘不过气，艰难道，“放我走，孩子给你，忘机不想呆在这儿。。”

“不可能，休想。。”揉捏着人胸前两点红萸，温若寒狠狠啃着蓝湛雪白玉肩，将人抬了起来揽在怀里，捏了一把对方脸颊，警告道，“往后，不可再去寻晁儿，否则禁足。”

“随便你。。”脑袋靠在对方胸口，蓝湛冷冷道，“在你房里太无聊，又无法归家，忘机只是去寻欢罢了。。”

“你。。本座每晚对你行事，还不够狠吗？”温若寒说着，狠狠拧了一把蓝湛胸口乳头，调侃道，“你刚来时，这儿还是粉嫩的，如今颜色变这么深。。”

“唔。。”太阳纹外袍勉强披在裸露的身子上，蓝湛绷着足尖，将双腿缠上了温若寒腰间，故意针锋相对道，“这儿被你儿子咬过，下面，也被他干进去过，温宗主，您放了忘机吧。”

“闭嘴。。”一边吻住了蓝湛嘴唇，一边将指尖探入身下人私处，尖长指甲刮擦着对方敏感的后穴，重重掐捏了几下，温若寒又拍打过人柔嫩光滑的臀肉，冷声嗤笑道，“你若是自甘堕落，本座也不会拦着。别企图用言语刺激我，这辈子，你都是岐山温氏的人了。”

“唔。。”敏感处传来扎心的疼痛，蓝湛双腿死死夹住温若寒腰间，上半身不断扭动挣扎，锤着身上人肩膀处，忿忿道，“忘机恨你。。”

“随你闹，反正丢人的是你。”温若寒咬上了蓝湛耳廓，警告道，“下次别在我面前丢人现眼，私底下本座也管不着，你把自己整的不干不净，本座不嫌弃，能正常干就行。”

“你。。你无耻。。”蓝湛见温若寒站起身来，似乎要把自己一个人晾着，闷闷道，“你要走了吗？”

“天色不好，待会儿可能会下暴雨，先和我回房再说。”温若寒拍去了衣袖上的尘土，蹲下身来打算抱蓝湛起来，谁料对方突然扑了上来，咬着领口不放，伸手解开了自己衣间腰封。

“蓝二公子，你这是欲求不满？”见对方不依不饶地脱去身上衣物，温若寒拉了拉衣领，冷眼瞪着蓝湛逐渐扒拉开自己中衣，嗤笑道，“真是稀奇。”

“否。。”蓝湛闷闷道，“衣冠禽兽，你不配穿这样大气的衣物。。”

“我看你今日是存心和本座过不去！”忍无可忍下，温若寒反手将蓝湛重新压倒在草坪上，此时，天空中淅淅沥沥飘着雨滴，分明越下越大，长廊上也不再见着人影。尊上摸着小娘被雨水打湿的面颊，冷声道：“本不想让你着凉，回屋再办事，如今你找死，温某自然会成全。”

“我恨你。。”渐渐地，蓝湛身下泥土因雨水的浸润变得又松又软，分外粘腻。原本晴空万里的天，瞬间暗了下来，电闪雷鸣，大雨滂沱，室外陷入了一片黑暗，漫无尽头。

温若寒将人压在杂乱的草坪上，任凭雨水湿透了衣裳，他摸着蓝湛身上每一寸肌肤，或重或轻地揉捏，故作嫌弃道：“什么东西，这么黏。”

“泥。。呃。。”本就类似于脱光了的状态，又恰是被对方压在草坪上，蓝湛雪白的肌肤上染满了深棕色的泥土，只不过在黑夜里看不真切。他昂着脑袋闷声喘气，双手勾住温若寒脖颈，被动地承受着对方炽热的缠吻，逐渐再次张开了双腿。

温若寒将蓝湛下半身抬起，使得两条又细又长的玉腿搭在自己臂弯处，伸手摸向了对方白嫩的屁股。粘着泥土的触感并不让人觉得舒适，然而尊上并不在乎，他将指尖探入那处幽壑，稍开拓后，轻而易举地挤了进去。

由于每晚都会行事，蓝湛的后穴早就被干的又松又敏感。此时，被刺激到了脑部神经，蓝小娘闷哼地扭了扭腰肢，喃喃道：“进来。。”

雨水打湿了美人的脸颊，发丝，以及整个身子。温若寒见状，将蓝湛稍抱起，使其后腰抵着石桌，二话不说便将肉棒整根挤入，一个用力全部顶了进去。

“啊。。呃。。”身下传来又酸又胀的痛感，蓝湛微张着唇瓣，浅浅呼吸着，他全身绷直，一头湿透的墨发垂落下来，脸颊上的水珠，也不知是泪水还是雨水，逐渐顺着嘴角的津液流至两腮，看着淫靡不堪，氤氲着春色，竟比那满园的桃花更香艳。

小穴死死咬紧入侵的肉棒，吸吮着柱身，逐渐舒展开来。温若寒揉着蓝湛因异物入体而绷紧的臀肉，轻唤着喊人放松些。他缓缓抽送，将性器挤入，龟头摩擦过阳心，又突然拔出，再捅入，重复着抽插的动作。

蓝湛被他折腾的不停闷喘，小腹处鼓起一个凸点，玉茎高高翘起，仿佛下一秒便会发泄出来。伴随着愈发剧烈的顶弄，两颗囊袋拍打过臀缝，温若寒就着插入的姿势将小娘翻过身抱了起来，在对方耳畔冷笑道：“舒服吗？喘成这样想必舒服极了。”

“不。。咳咳。。”呛了几口雨水，蓝湛甩过脑袋，冷冷道，“你不行。。”

“不行？”说着，温若寒掐着蓝湛腰肢边走边顶着怀里人，蓝湛害怕地抱住尊上，双腿越夹越紧，伴随着对方的动作上下起伏着，又忿恼又害怕。

狂风骤雨，风吹落叶，沙沙作响，伴随着断断续续的呻吟声，听得人脸红心跳。温若寒时而把人抱身上肏弄，时而将其放在地上狠狠撞进去，玩的不亦乐乎。最后，若不是精液射进去就顺着大腿流出来，蓝涣肚子里被灌的满满当当，温若寒还不打算就此停下，他攥着小娘头发，逼迫人凑上来和自己交吻，嗤地一笑：“现在呢？”

“唔。。呜呜。。”说话声带上了哭腔，蓝湛躺在草丛上，双腿被分的大开，腿根处布满了青紫掐痕和深红咬痕，私处一览无余，流出来的半透明液体，似乎都能看见血丝。他一下一下地抽着鼻子，抱住温若寒道，“疼。。疼。。”

“明日我便去警告晁儿，若是再有私通行为，休怪温某不客气。”留恋在湿热的温柔乡不肯退出来，温若寒又干捅了几下，才拾起地面上沾满尘土的衣物为蓝湛披上。性器仍深埋在对方体内，温若寒将怀里虚弱的人儿抱回了房，两人一同跨进浴池洗干净了身子。

当晚，蓝湛窝在温若寒怀里，许是受冻着凉，不停地打着喷嚏，哆嗦道：“冷。。”

温若寒将他抱的更紧了，亲上对方额头，发现竟是滚烫滚烫的：该是发烧了。

“唔。。”迷迷糊糊往对方怀里钻，蓝湛闷闷道，“孩子们呢。。”

“早睡了。”面对蓝湛隔三差五的生病发烧，温若寒倒也是习惯了，他瞧着面前人愈发虚弱，吐字不清，又想起对方之前和自己吵架时那架势，心里头竟是逐渐欢快起来。

再不乖也是当初强迫留下的媳妇，能有什么办法，还不是一边干，一边把他原谅。

“无，无聊。。咳咳。。”两腿被人分开，感觉到宽大粗糙的双手正握住自己玉茎上下套弄，蓝湛瞪着一双琉璃色浅瞳，哼声喘息道，“下作。。”

“本座寻思着，该如何教训你比较合适。。”俯身吻住了蓝湛娇滴滴的红润嘴唇，汲取着对方透着干净檀香味的气息，温若寒加快了手中撸动速度。

“呃。。呃。。”被抚慰的爽极，蓝湛绷紧足尖，害羞地踢了踢温若寒腰腹处，辱骂声都带上了几分娇嗔，“走开，快滚。。”

却说此时，屏风后的两个孩子对里头的事儿又好奇又害怕。伴随着一声剧烈的撞击声和茶杯摔碎的声音，娘亲似乎在哭喊着求救，两个孩子听得心脏一颤一颤地，刚打算跨过屏风走进去劝解父亲，却发现温若寒抱着蓝湛走了出来。

“你们在房里呆着，为父过会儿便回来。”温若寒踢开房门，紧紧搂着怀里不断挣扎的人儿，出门前还不忘用灵力把铁门锁了，防止孩子们跑出来。

两个小家伙面面相觑，他们从未见过父亲气成这般模样，也从未见过“母亲”反抗的如此剧烈。老大挠着脑袋，对着紧闭的殿门自言自语道：“不科学啊，如果他们恩怨是非这么多，我和弟弟又是怎么来的。。”

沉着步伐走到室外，也不管走廊上有修士来来往往，温若寒蹲下身，将蓝湛往草坪上一放。他整理了一下被对方抓弄至皱巴巴的衣物，捋顺长发后，不客气地对着蓝湛扇过一巴掌，训斥道：“从现在起闭上你的嘴巴，否则刑罚加重。”

“不。。”蓝湛瞪着眼睛，嘴角被打的又青又肿，更显出几分被凌虐后的美感，他继续控诉着，毫无畏惧，“温若寒，你不行了，还是你儿子好，能让忘机舒服。。”

“你，你怎么变成这样了？”温若寒用膝盖抵住蓝湛大腿，顺势将人压倒在草坪上，气的齿缝间摩擦至咯咯作响。他略过蓝湛视死如归的眼神，又细细凝视着对方这些年变得愈发俊美的容颜，狠狠咬住身下人嘴唇，往下啃着下巴，一路舔舐到脖颈，忿忿道：“居然敢对温某如此言语。。”

“呃。。”蓝湛狠狠拍打过温若寒后背，他被压的快喘不过气，艰难道，“放我走，孩子给你，忘机不想呆在这儿。。”

“不可能，休想。。”揉捏着人胸前两点红萸，温若寒狠狠啃着蓝湛雪白玉肩，将人抬了起来揽在怀里，捏了一把对方脸颊，警告道，“往后，不可再去寻晁儿，否则禁足。”

“随便你。。”脑袋靠在对方胸口，蓝湛冷冷道，“在你房里太无聊，又无法归家，忘机只是去寻欢罢了。。”

“你。。本座每晚对你行事，还不够狠吗？”温若寒说着，狠狠拧了一把蓝湛胸口乳头，调侃道，“你刚来时，这儿还是粉嫩的，如今颜色变这么深。。”

“唔。。”太阳纹外袍勉强披在裸露的身子上，蓝湛绷着足尖，将双腿缠上了温若寒腰间，故意针锋相对道，“这儿被你儿子咬过，下面，也被他干进去过，温宗主，您放了忘机吧。”

“闭嘴。。”一边吻住了蓝湛嘴唇，一边将指尖探入身下人私处，尖长指甲刮擦着对方敏感的后穴，重重掐捏了几下，温若寒又拍打过人柔嫩光滑的臀肉，冷声嗤笑道，“你若是自甘堕落，本座也不会拦着。别企图用言语刺激我，这辈子，你都是岐山温氏的人了。”

“唔。。”敏感处传来扎心的疼痛，蓝湛双腿死死夹住温若寒腰间，上半身不断扭动挣扎，锤着身上人肩膀处，忿忿道，“忘机恨你。。”

“随你闹，反正丢人的是你。”温若寒咬上了蓝湛耳廓，警告道，“下次别在我面前丢人现眼，私底下本座也管不着，你把自己整的不干不净，本座不嫌弃，能正常干就行。”

“你。。你无耻。。”蓝湛见温若寒站起身来，似乎要把自己一个人晾着，闷闷道，“你要走了吗？”

“天色不好，待会儿可能会下暴雨，先和我回房再说。”温若寒拍去了衣袖上的尘土，蹲下身来打算抱蓝湛起来，谁料对方突然扑了上来，咬着领口不放，伸手解开了自己衣间腰封。

“蓝二公子，你这是欲求不满？”见对方不依不饶地脱去身上衣物，温若寒拉了拉衣领，冷眼瞪着蓝湛逐渐扒拉开自己中衣，嗤笑道，“真是稀奇。”

“否。。”蓝湛闷闷道，“衣冠禽兽，你不配穿这样大气的衣物。。”

“我看你今日是存心和本座过不去！”忍无可忍下，温若寒反手将蓝湛重新压倒在草坪上，此时，天空中淅淅沥沥飘着雨滴，分明越下越大，长廊上也不再见着人影。尊上摸着小娘被雨水打湿的面颊，冷声道：“本不想让你着凉，回屋再办事，如今你找死，温某自然会成全。”

“我恨你。。”渐渐地，蓝湛身下泥土因雨水的浸润变得又松又软，分外粘腻。原本晴空万里的天，瞬间暗了下来，电闪雷鸣，大雨滂沱，室外陷入了一片黑暗，漫无尽头。

温若寒将人压在杂乱的草坪上，任凭雨水湿透了衣裳，他摸着蓝湛身上每一寸肌肤，或重或轻地揉捏，故作嫌弃道：“什么东西，这么黏。”

“泥。。呃。。”本就类似于脱光了的状态，又恰是被对方压在草坪上，蓝湛雪白的肌肤上染满了深棕色的泥土，只不过在黑夜里看不真切。他昂着脑袋闷声喘气，双手勾住温若寒脖颈，被动地承受着对方炽热的缠吻，逐渐再次张开了双腿。

温若寒将蓝湛下半身抬起，使得两条又细又长的玉腿搭在自己臂弯处，伸手摸向了对方白嫩的屁股。粘着泥土的触感并不让人觉得舒适，然而尊上并不在乎，他将指尖探入那处幽壑，稍开拓后，轻而易举地挤了进去。

由于每晚都会行事，蓝湛的后穴早就被干的又松又敏感。此时，被刺激到了脑部神经，蓝小娘闷哼地扭了扭腰肢，喃喃道：“进来。。”

雨水打湿了美人的脸颊，发丝，以及整个身子。温若寒见状，将蓝湛稍抱起，使其后腰抵着石桌，二话不说便将肉棒整根挤入，一个用力全部顶了进去。

“啊。。呃。。”身下传来又酸又胀的痛感，蓝湛微张着唇瓣，浅浅呼吸着，他全身绷直，一头湿透的墨发垂落下来，脸颊上的水珠，也不知是泪水还是雨水，逐渐顺着嘴角的津液流至两腮，看着淫靡不堪，氤氲着春色，竟比那满园的桃花更香艳。

小穴死死咬紧入侵的肉棒，吸吮着柱身，逐渐舒展开来。温若寒揉着蓝湛因异物入体而绷紧的臀肉，轻唤着喊人放松些。他缓缓抽送，将性器挤入，龟头摩擦过阳心，又突然拔出，再捅入，重复着抽插的动作。

蓝湛被他折腾的不停闷喘，小腹处鼓起一个凸点，玉茎高高翘起，仿佛下一秒便会发泄出来。伴随着愈发剧烈的顶弄，两颗囊袋拍打过臀缝，温若寒就着插入的姿势将小娘翻过身抱了起来，在对方耳畔冷笑道：“舒服吗？喘成这样想必舒服极了。”

“不。。咳咳。。”呛了几口雨水，蓝湛甩过脑袋，冷冷道，“你不行。。”

“不行？”说着，温若寒掐着蓝湛腰肢边走边顶着怀里人，蓝湛害怕地抱住尊上，双腿越夹越紧，伴随着对方的动作上下起伏着，又忿恼又害怕。

狂风骤雨，风吹落叶，沙沙作响，伴随着断断续续的呻吟声，听得人脸红心跳。温若寒时而把人抱身上肏弄，时而将其放在地上狠狠撞进去，玩的不亦乐乎。最后，若不是精液射进去就顺着大腿流出来，蓝涣肚子里被灌的满满当当，温若寒还不打算就此停下，他攥着小娘头发，逼迫人凑上来和自己交吻，嗤地一笑：“现在呢？”

“唔。。呜呜。。”说话声带上了哭腔，蓝湛躺在草丛上，双腿被分的大开，腿根处布满了青紫掐痕和深红咬痕，私处一览无余，流出来的半透明液体，似乎都能看见血丝。他一下一下地抽着鼻子，抱住温若寒道，“疼。。疼。。”

“明日我便去警告晁儿，若是再有私通行为，休怪温某不客气。”留恋在湿热的温柔乡不肯退出来，温若寒又干捅了几下，才拾起地面上沾满尘土的衣物为蓝湛披上。性器仍深埋在对方体内，温若寒将怀里虚弱的人儿抱回了房，两人一同跨进浴池洗干净了身子。

当晚，蓝湛窝在温若寒怀里，许是受冻着凉，不停地打着喷嚏，哆嗦道：“冷。。”

温若寒将他抱的更紧了，亲上对方额头，发现竟是滚烫滚烫的：该是发烧了。

“唔。。”迷迷糊糊往对方怀里钻，蓝湛闷闷道，“孩子们呢。。”

“早睡了。”面对蓝湛隔三差五的生病发烧，温若寒倒也是习惯了，他瞧着面前人愈发虚弱，吐字不清，又想起对方之前和自己吵架时那架势，心里头竟是逐渐欢快起来。

再不乖也是当初强迫留下的媳妇，能有什么办法，还不是一边干，一边把他原谅。


End file.
